


Burning Love

by allthingsmagical, MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: Merlin, still in mourning for his husband and Arthur still in mourning for his best friend, can they both find comfort in each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story with my great friend MerthurxCullen and couldn't have done it without her as I wrote Arthur and she wrtote Merlin

Twenty eight year old Merlin Emrys grunted as he slid the barrel forwards, moaning as he did. He ran the pub but it was always him who had to change the barrels. "Boss pump eight wants changing also." he heard a voice shout down.

"Then come down here and change it yourself."

"But you are already down there boss. Oh hang on, someone is coming to help."

"Hmm someone better."

"I hope so." came a voice.

"And just who said that?" Merlin snapped.

"I'm sorry. Name's Arthur. The bloke behind the bar told me to come down and help saying there is a couple of free pints in it as the pub is packed but I don't want free drinks. I will help anyway."

"It's not his place to offer free drinks." Merlin sighed.

"I kind of guessed that as he called you boss. Do I get to talk to your face instead of your arse? Mind you I am not complaining, nice view." Arthur said as he leaned against the wall, arms folded, his feet crossed at the ankle.

Merlin stood up and turned to face the other man. "Customers are not allowed down here return upstairs."

"Well this is my first time in here and I haven't even been served yet so technically I am not a customer." Arthur said, his lip going up in the corner giving Merlin a smile.

"Sir it is best you go back upstairs and try to flirt with the more easy customers, you'll be served soon, as you said we're busy tonight." Merlin said.

"Yes and me being down here you have one less customer to worry about." Arthur pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly over to Merlin, "besides why would I want to flirt with anyone up there when you are down here."

"Don't waste your time, I'm spoken for." Merlin growled his right hand going to his wedding ring.

Arthur reached out and took Merlin's hand in his, turning the ring over with his thumb. "Then where is your husband? I know it isn't a wife you have otherwise you would have told me you were straight as soon as you realised I was flirting."

"You need to go back upstairs now sir." Merlin said his eyes taking on a cold look.

Arthur stepped back and put his arms so far up. "Fine. I was only trying to help, those barrels look heavy. I won't bother you again. I know a turn down when I see one." Arthur said and left the cellar.

"Oh love, why can't I let anyone help me but you." Merlin whispered sadly.

Arthur who had only just left the cellar stopped for a few seconds when he heard the man he left there talking to himself before carrying on back up to the pub.

"God can you believe Merlin has turned into a complete asshole."

Arthur stopped to listen as he reached the top stair, so his name was Merlin.

"How would you feel if you just lost your husband, Merlin loved Jake with his whole heart and by losing him we lost a piece of Merlin too. Now if you wish to keep your job you better not let Merlin hear you speak this way or you'll be out on your arse so fast you won't have time to think."

Merlin lost his husband and here he was flirting with him? "Way to go stupid." Arthur said to himself as he made himself seen. "Hey I offered to help but he sent me back up saying I wasn't allowed down there."

The barman nodded. "I will go and help."

"Terry I think it would be best if you stayed up here, I'll go and help him." The other barman replied.

"Whatever Will." Terry said rolling his eyes.

Will walked into the cellar and saw Merlin sat on one of the barrel his head in his hands, he walked over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Merlin mate."

"I miss him so much Will, I can hardly breath sometimes why did god have to take him? Why him? Why not some drug dealing cop killing bastard, why did it have to be my Jake and why like that. Why?" Merlin yelled as he sobbed.

"Oh Merlin." Will sighed as he drew his friend into a hug. "It will get easier I promise."

"I don't want it to get easier, the pain is all I have left of him."

"No Merlin. Your memories you have together are what you have left of him, reminders all over your flat of what you and he made together are what you have left of him. I was thankful to have known Jake and true I didn't know him as well as you but I would know that he wouldn't want you being like this, he would want you to celebrate his life, move on with yours, let people help you. Shutting yourself away and pushing people who try and help away isn't healthy."

"I know but... it feels wrong, like I'm betraying him. I keep thinking that he's going to walk through those doors with a big smile on his face." Merlin said as tears ran down his face.

"I know Merlin. It is only natural that you feel this way. Remember the last words Jake said to you?"

"Of course I do Will, how dare you think I would forget."

"I wasn't insinuating that you forgot. Repeat to me what he said."

Merlin sighed. "Live for me. Share that love you gave me with others. But how can I do that if I lost my heart?"

"You haven't lost your heart." Will placed his hand over Merlin's chest. "It is still in there, beating as strongly as it was before you met Jake. It just needs mending Merlin and it won't mend until you let others in."

"I wouldn't know where to start Will, I don't think I can." Merlin said sadly.

"Wouldn't know where to start? Merlin you don't have to start, look at you, what bloke wouldn't want you, I bet that bloke who came down here to help you wanted you. And of course you can, you don't know until you try."

"I guess...I mean he's cute and all but ..."

"But nothing Merlin. You said he was cute, you go up there, serve him and talk to him and see how you feel and see where it goes. I will change these barrels."

Merlin looked unsure before nodding and leaving Will to it.

* * *

Arthur was leaning on the bar. "Can I get served now please? You are serving people who came in after me."

"Here on the house." Merlin said handing Arthur a beer.

"But I didn't help you with the barrels."

"It's more of my way of saying sorry for being an arse." Merlin replied.

Arthur laughed. "And what a fine one you have too."

Merlin smiled as his cheeks started to turn red. "Flirting again so soon." Merlin laughed.

"I'm sorry I can stop if you like."

"No it's okay, I...it's nice." Merlin said unsure.

Arthur smiled and pouted his lips at Merlin as though blowing a kiss before taking a sip of his pint. Arthur watched Merlin walk away and jumped when he felt someone jump behind him, their hands landing on his shoulders. "James seriously, I nearly spilled my pint."

"Never mind, blue eyes over there might give you one, might give you another pint as well."

Arthur turned and fisted his friends top. "Don't talk about him like that. I mean it James."

James looked closely at Arthur. "You really like him don't you. You only met an hour ago."

"I know. I don't know what it is James there is just something about him. He looks familiar to me though. I know I have seen him somewhere before."

"How? You have never been in this pub."

"I know."

"You ready for tomorrow? You are still going aren't you?"

Arthur turned to look at James. "I can't believe you just asked that. Jake was my friend, a great fireman, he died saving me and you actually ask me if I am going to go to his grave tomorrow to pay my respects?"

"You are not still beating yourself up about it are you?"

"James he died saving me, he had a husband he left behind, they had not long married, would have been his best man if they didn't run off to Vegas to do it." Arthur said with a small laugh.

"Arthur no one forced Jake to go into that building."

"No but if I had been more careful then I wouldn't have been trapped in there. It should have been me that died that day, not him." Arthur drank the rest of his drink and slammed his glass down before leaving the pub.

"Arthur!" James called out but Arthur ignored him.

Merlin watched as Arthur stormed out of his pub, he could see the pain in his eyes and knew that pain all to well, taking a chance and letting himself listen to his Jake Merlin followed Arthur out the door.

* * *

Arthur sat on the wall outside the pub his fingers fisted in his hair, six months and he still blamed himself, seeing doctors and teams and he still felt as worse now as he did then.

"You okay there?"

Arthur lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder to see Merlin stood there. "Yeah, it's cold, you should be inside where it is warm."

"I just thought you might want some company I guess I was wrong." Merlin replied and moved to turn back to the door of the pub.

"Don't go."

"Make up your mind would you, you're worse than... I can't read minds." Merlin changed suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I would love some company but I don't know if you will want to sit with me, feel a bit, well, my mate Gwaine calls them downers." Arthur said with a small laugh.

"Well I'm in a permanent downer so I'm the perfect company." Merlin surprised himself as the joke left his mouth, that was the first one since Jake.

Arthur looked over his shoulder and slapped the wall next to him, "then come and join me on the downer wall." he smiled.

Merlin smiled and sat down next to Arthur who turned to look at him. "Gorgeous blue eyes." he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Merlin asked.

"Gorgeous blue eyes." Arthur repeated looking straight at Merlin.

Merlin looked away as he blushed, there was only one person that was able to do that to Merlin.

Arthur reached up and cupped Merlin's cheek and turned him to face him. "Love to see you blush."

"Aren't you just a big flirt." Merlin smiled. This all felt so familiar and yet so new to him that he couldn't help but be a little afraid.

"Only with those who have the most gorgeous eyes I have seen, Merlin you are shaking a little are you cold?"

"No I'm not cold. You?" Merlin asked.

"No I am fine, but you are shaking a little."

"I am... Hmm maybe I am cold."

Arthur hesitated before putting his arm around Merlin. "I'll keep you warm."

Merlin looked at the arm around his shoulder and couldn't help but fiddle with his wedding ring as he turned and smiled at Arthur.

When Arthur felt that Merlin was no longer shaking he smiled at him. "There you go, warm as toast." he smiled.

Merlin froze as his mind took him back to all the times Jake had said those words to him and suddenly he felt stupid for trying to let go and move on.

"Merlin?"

"I really should get back inside... why don't you join me?" Merlin asked trying to cover up.

"May I do something before we head back in?"

"What is it?" Merlin wondered.

Arthur said nothing but cupped Merlin's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "They really are as soft as they look." he said as he stood up and held his hand out to Merlin to help him up.

Slowly Merlin placed his hand in Arthur's and jumped when he felt a spark run through him.

"Does that kiss earn another free pint?"

Merlin laughed. "If you call that a kiss."

"You want me to give you another?"

"I want you to give me real kiss, not a kiss for your mama." Merlin said feeling brave all of a sudden.

Arthur nodded. "Okay." he reached out and put his arm around Merlin and pulled him closer, surprising the brunet by dipping him and kissing him slowly, tracing his lips with his tongue which he thrust inside when Merlin granted access, he ran his tongue over Merlin's teeth before drawing the brunets tongue back into his mouth where he then sucked on it before straightening them both up so they were standing once more. He pulled his lips away and placed a small kiss on them before drawing away completely.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Merlin gasped.

Arthur smiled. "So a free pint?"

"How about a date?" Merlin blinked hoping that it wasn't too late to take it back.

Arthur looked down at Merlin's wedding ring, he knew Merlin no longer had a husband as he overheard him but he couldn't let Merlin know that, as far as Merlin knew Arthur still believed he was married. "I say yes, but what about this?" he asked, his thumb running over the small gold band.

"I...He... you see there was this..." Merlin sighed "He passed away six months ago I just haven't been able to take it off, I'm not ready for that yet, it's too soon to lose him completely." Merlin whispered the last.

"Oh Merlin I am sorry. I lost a friend around that time as well, it doesn't get easier like people say. We can go on a date but we will go as slow a you want Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "I'm sorry, I hope it gets easier I promised him I would fall in love again."

"And I hope you will." Arthur whispered, cupping Merlin's face.

"I hope so too. I don't do being alone."

"If I have my way Merlin you will never be alone again."

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep. They're the ones that hurt the most." Merlin whispered.

"I know that Merlin and I didn't promise, I just said if I had my way." Arthur whispered, leaning in to kiss Merlin again.

"And what is your way?"

"To keep you forever." Arthur whispered. "Where would you like to go on our first date then?"

Merlin smiled. "There was this one place I love ... Umm... No not there... what about... no...umm..."

"Merlin. Just tell me. If it is a place you have already been with your husband it is fine, we can make new memories."

"Can you surprise me? I always loved it when ... sorry." Merlin looked away.

Arthur reached up and pulled Merlin's face towards him. "You always loved it when your husband surprised you?"

Merlin nodded. "Every date was a new adventure."

Arthur smiled. "I can do that... How about Saturday at eight?"

"I'll look forward to it." Merlin smiled.

"I should tell you I mean morning and not night."

"I know." Merlin nodded.

"How would you know I mean morning?"

Merlin just bit his lip and smiled sadly.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about it, so any ideas where we can go?" Merlin said not wanting to continue bring Jake into their chat about dating.

"Oh I know where we are going, I will pick you up at eight."

"Okay." Merlin smiled glad Arthur had let it go.

When Arthur left he took his phone out and rang his dad. "Father? I need a favour."

* * *

That Saturday morning at five minutes to eight Arthur took a deep breath and knocked on the pub doors, waiting for Merlin to answer.

"I can do this." Merlin said as he took a deep breath and opened the door. "Good morning."

Arthur looked Merlin up and down. "Well don't you look gorgeous."

"Really? Thank you. You look nice. I mean you look good, no wait ... what was I saying?" Merlin ranted.

Arthur laughed. "Thank you. I won't tell you where we are going but I will tell you that you are best to bring a change of clothes and something you take to stop you from feeling nauseas." he said, laughing further at the confused look on Merlin's face.

"Oh?" Merlin smiled.

"Yes. I will wait while you go and get what you need."

Twenty minutes later when they were both in the car Arthur couldn't help but smile at Merlin who was looking at every road sign they passed in hope they would give him some kind of clue.

Merlin smiled. "This is nice."

"Admit it Merlin you want to know where we are going."

"You know I do J...Arthur." Merlin sighed "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry Merlin, it is understandable, after all this is your first date since your late husband."

"I know but still I shouldn't have said it."

"Don't be silly Merlin. It's fine, honestly."

After a few more minutes driving Arthur pulled up next to a boat marina. "We're here."

"We're going on a boat? I should tell you now then that I get seasick." Merlin laughed.

"That is why I told you to bring with you what made you feel nauseas. And this is my father's boat, he plans to go sailing with mother when he has retired."

"Oh what does he do now?" Merlin asked "Must be something fancy, there would be no way Jake would have brought a boat with his job." Merlin added not realised he had said it.

"Well father is the big boss, me his only son and heir will be taking over. But this is a date, no talk about work. Do you want to go out on the boat with me Merlin?"

"I would love too." Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled and got the things they would need out of the boot of his car. "Then lets go." he said as he walked over to his father's boat and placed everything on there, he stood there and held his hand out to Merlin. "I won't let you fall in."

"You better not." Merlin laughed.

"Trust me." Arthur smiled and helped Merlin on, once the brunet was seated Arthur set about getting ready for them to take off. "Our date isn't on this boat Merlin, feel free to go underneath if anything bothers you." he said as they set sail.

"Then just where is this date?" Merlin wondered

"Your date is with me of course." Arthur said and laughed at the look on Merlin's face.

"Why won't you tell me?" Merlin smiled.

"You like surprises and adventure so that is what we are doing, as soon as we get there you might know. Just trust me Merlin."

After twenty minutes Arthur stopped the boat in front of a row of jet skis with a woman standing by them in a wetsuit. "Arthur, good to see you again." she said as she helped Arthur tie the boat up.

"Freya love how are you?" he asked before jumping ashore and holding his hands out to Merlin. "Merlin?" he asked, looking at the brunet who was staring at the jet skis.

"Umm yes?" Merlin said blinking.

"You staying on the boat?" Arthur asked his hands still held out.

"Are those things safe?" Merlin asked.

Freya laughed. "Of course they are they all get checked on an hourly basis, you will both be riding around for the hour paid for and I will be nearby just in case anything happens, not that it will but we still like to be close by." she smiled and watched Arthur helped Merlin off the boat.

"Thank you." Merlin said unsure.

"Merlin if you don't want to do this we don't have to."

"Arthur you have already paid you can't-"

"Doesn't matter Freya." Arthur interrupted.

"No no, I want to give it a try." Merlin said feeling bad about being so hesitant.

"I will be with you throughout it all Merlin I won't leave you side."

Freya smiled. "If you would just follow me I can go over the safety and basics with you before you change." she said, walking to a small building.

Arthur and Merlin had sat and listened to Freya as she explained everything before giving them wetsuits to change into. Arthur having done this loads of times before got into his wetsuit fairly quickly and waited for Merlin to come out of the changing rooms.

"Are you alright in there Merlin? If this is the first time wearing one you will struggle a little."

"I think I've got it." Merlin called out.

"Can't wait to see you, its very revealing."

Merlin was looking at himself in the mirror when he caught sight of Arthur, he couldn't help but agree, the suit left nothing to the imagination and Merlin couldn't help but wonder what would happen when their suits got wet.

"Ready Merlin?" Arthur asked as he stood up, not realising Merlin could see him and as he stood up Merlin's eyes dropped to his groin.

"Umm. You do know you're meant to wait a while before showing me what you got down there ." Merlin joked.

Arthur looked down before opening the changing room door the rest of the way and looked Merlin up and down, "I can say same about you gorgeous, at least in this I get to see more of your arse than your clothes allow."

Merlin laughed.

Arthur walked out with Merlin and couldn't help but keep looking at Merlin and slowly drop back so he could check out Merlin's arse as he walked, having no idea Merlin knew full well what he was doing.

"Enjoying the view?" Merlin asked as he came to a stop

Arthur stopped as well behind Merlin. "Oh yes, want to clench for me?"

"You really are a big flirt aren't you." Merlin laughed.

Freya turned and saw Merlin and Arthur were not behind her but further back with Merlin stood in front and Arthur behind him looking down with a smile on his face. "Arthur stop admiring your view there and get here to admire another one, you are wasting your hour staring at your boyfriend's arse."

Arthur hurried forwards and looked at Merlin who blushed. "I am sorry I will set her right." he said and ran to Freya. "Freya this is only the first date."

"Hopefully the first of many." Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand in his.

The hour they had spent out on the sea had seemed to fly by, but Merlin was having the best time of his life, to him there was nothing outside the small little bubble they had created together and that was truly peaceful. Just by being around Arthur made Merlin feel warm and safe that Merlin couldn't help but wish there was going to be a second date and a third and so on. In a small way Merlin felt as if Arthur had been chosen and given to him, the way they just connected made Merlin feel as though Jake had made sure that Merlin kept his promise, that Merlin found love again.

All to soon they were changing out of their wetsuits and Merlin let his eyes linger just a little bit longer on Arthur's arse while he changed.

"So shall we get something to eat?" Merlin asked as he finished getting dressed.

"We shall. I know a great place that does take out and we can eat on the boat as we take a slow sail back if you like. I just need to settle the cost with Freya."

"I thought it was already paid for? Isn't that what she said."

"Just settling things up that's all, its fine." Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek not noticing Merlin following him to listen as he went to pay Freya.

"Hey Freya thank you for this morning, I saw you give me a signal what's up?"

"Your card, seems you don't have enough on there."

"I have just under two hundred pounds on there."

"Arthur you haven't been here for over a year prices go up."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "How much now?"

"Two hundred and twenty, you went just slightly over the hour, sorry Arthur."

"No don't apologise, its fine, Merlin is worth every penny as it got him not only smiling but laughing." he said and handed over his card. Once paid he walked out to find Merlin standing by his father's boat.

"I will just get us some food to eat on the way back, make yourself comfortable."

"Here why don't I pay for the food seeing as you paid for a wonderful morning." Merlin smiled getting out his wallet.

"No no. I asked you out on this date, it is my treat. I won't be long, just make yourself comfortable."

"If you're sure, I really don't mind." Merlin replied.

"No. It is fine, honestly. You make yourself comfortable I won't be long." Arthur smiled and walked away.

Arthur walked into a cafe and approached the counter.

"What can I get you?" a woman smiled.

It was only when the woman asked him did he realise that he had no clue what Merlin ate or drank. "Um..."

Twenty minutes later Arthur walked back to the boat his arms full and struggling, not seeing Merlin in sight anywhere he called out to him. "Merlin."

"In here." Merlin called out.

"Help please."

Merlin rushed out from inside and over to Arthur. "Good lord are you planning on feeding an army?"

"Well it wasn't until she asked what I wanted to order that I realised I didn't know what you eat. Or drink for that matter. So I have everything you have on a fried breakfast wrapped up separately I have round cobs, long ones, brown sauce, tomato ketchup, mustard, I have salads and cold meat. I have things for vegetarians. And for drinks I have coffee, tea, cappuccino, mocha, latte, hot chocolate, soft drinks, fizzy drinks, milkshakes, white sugar, brown sugar. I haven't had milk put in any of the hot drinks."

Arthur looked up after explaining and saw Merlin with a smile on his face. "Well I don't know what you eat or drink so I got a mixture of all sorts."

"It was a lovely thought Arthur." Merlin smiled as he picked up the cup of tea.

"Yeah um, can you pick up more than that as I am struggling a little here."

Merlin laughed and grabbed a handful of stuff and brought it into the small kitchen area before sitting down and sipping his drink.

Arthur smiled and placed the bag of food down before going back out to sort the boat out to set sail. "Help yourself to anything Merlin. I want this to be a great morning for you, I am hoping this will put a smile on your face for the rest of today." he called out as he set sail.

"It already has, you really didn't need to buy all this. It must have cost you a fortune."

"No its fine, you have had a great morning it has put a smile on that gorgeous face of yours and you have liked it enough to agree to a second date yes?"

Merlin smiled "As long as our second date doesn't break your bank account."

"Merlin I come from a rich family I don't have to work but want to. I can't be one of them who sits and does nothing but spend all day. I won't run out of money."

"That may be the case but this it's wonderful Arthur just a bit much." Merlin said slowly.

Arthur looked worried. "Much?" he sighed as he sat down. "Knew I shouldn't have done it. I know you said he used to surprise you and it used to be adventurous." he said and ran his hand through his hair.

Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's and smiled sadly. "That's what my husband used to do. I want to see what you would do on a date. Don't get me wrong Arthur I'm having a wonderful time. Just, I feel like your trying too hard to be him for me when I want you to be you. If anything happens between us I want you be yourself and I'm sure you try to impress your dates but not this hard." Merlin sighed. "If we continue this I don't want you trying to be anyone but yourself, my husband surprised me every day and mostly I hated what he had planned but went along with it because he had put so much thought and time into. I want us to be us when we're together, there's no past to worry about."

"Merlin this first date was to just let you be surprised and be adventurous like he had you being as you said how much you missed it, next time you will get all of me, you heard Freya when we pulled up she hadn't seen me in so long as I haven't done that in so long."

"Sure I missed it. But there's a lot of things I miss about him doesn't mind I enjoyed it most of the time." Merlin smiled sadly. "Next time just be you that's all I want."

"All I want is another date with you. A lot more."

"We'll see how things go after the second date." Merlin smiled.

* * *

Arthur walked into the pub with Merlin and looked around, "you open up in about an hour don't you?

"I do, It's going to be another busy night. One of my staff called in early this morning saying he couldn't come in as his newborn is under the weather. I told him to take much time as he needs and to give my regards." Merlin answered.

"You are a great boss. Well I am not at work until this afternoon. I will be happy to help. I worked behind a bar while in uni. Or if you don't want me behind bar I can be in the cellar, I will be your muscle man when barrels want changing."

"I couldn't ask that of you, not when you have to work yourself. I'm sure your going to be just as busy at whatever it is you do." Merlin replied.

"Don't be silly. And you didn't ask I offered. Just bring me a soft drink down every now and then. I do a lot of lifting at work so I will be fine lifting barrels."

"If you're sure, I mean I won't banish you to the cellar." Merlin laughed.

"It's fine and I know that. I will help you clean up and open up and then down to the cellar I go. But first." he walked closer to Merlin. "I have taken you out and I have now dropped you off at home. Date is now over." he whispered. "You know what comes at the end of dates don't you."

"Yeah I close the door." Merlin joked.

"If that is what you want." Arthur said as he stepped back. "I will just get started." he said and started collecting empties on tables and placing them on the bar.

"You know if this if going to go anywhere you need to buy yourself a sense of humor. My husband was always telling me that my jokes don't really seem like jokes. Maybe next time I'll wink at you so you know I'm joking." Merlin smiled.

Arthur turned and walked over to Merlin placing an arm around his waist. "Yes! It's your face, its a straight face so I took it seriously, just a wink or a small smirk."

"I'll remember that next time. Now off to the dungeon with you, I'll have someone lower some food down and release you when it's time." Merlin laughed. "Wink wink." Merlin giggled.

Arthur laughed and dipped Merlin, kissing him passionately before standing him up once more and walking to the cellar. Not seeing Merlin stood there with his hand on his chest a small smile on his face while trying to get his breath back.

* * *

"You know don't have to sit down here, you could keep me company it's quiet at the moment." Merlin said as he stood at the cellar door.

Arthur stopped and sat down. "Okay." he said flashing Merlin a smile that made him laugh.

"So where are we going for are next date?" Merlin asked

"I was thinking dinner in a restaurant followed by a late night movie at the cinema ending in a nice walk home where I drop you off and give you a passionate kiss goodnight that leaves you breathless." the blond answered with a smile on his face as Merlin started to wash the empties that Arthur had collected.

"Now that sounds perfect." Merlin smiled.

"Then are you free tomorrow night? I am on afters today and morning shift tomorrow but when I get home tomorrow afternoon I have the next day off."

"I can't do tomorrow sadly but I'm free the day after." Merlin replied.

"Then I will pick you up at five."

Merlin smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

"Merlin are you in?" came a voice.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "I will leave you to it." he said and kissing Merlin quickly he went into the cellar leaving Merlin alone.

"Yeah I'm over here." Merlin called out.

John walked up to the bar and hugged his brother in law. "Ready for tomorrow? You know you don't have to don't you."

"I know, I want to do this. I need to." Merlin answered. "It's so great to see you John."

"And you. We have seen less and less of each other since Jake... he wouldn't want that, he would want us to be there for each other." John said.

"It's just been so hard. You know looking at you sometimes is to painful." Merlin whispered.

"I know. It doesn't help that I am his twin does it."

"Not really. And I know he wouldn't want us to become strangers its just I look at you and think you're him and then I remember that you're not him and that he's never coming home." Merlin replied.

"You will get through this Merlin, it will get better." John reached over and covered Merlin's hand with his. "But only if you let it."

"I'm trying, I went on a date this morning so baby steps I guess." Merlin smiled.

John pulled his hand away. "A date? I didn't think you were ready to date yet."

"I didn't think I was, hell it could be to soon for me. But Will reminded me that I promised Jake that I would find love again so I'm trying." Merlin replied.

"Do I get to see who you are dating then? See if he gets my approval?" John said smiling a little.

"Not yet. Things might not work out but if they do you'll be the second person to meet him." Merlin smiled.

"Second?"

"I want Jake to be the first to meet him, I know that's not physically possible but all the same I want him to be the first." Merlin answered.

John nodded. Second again he thought. "Can I help at all today? Behind the bar?"

"Of course, one of my staff had to stay home looking after the kids." Merlin smiled.

"Great, what can I do? Cellar?"

"No I have someone down there, why don't you help clean up. I need to pop down to the cellar." Merlin said patting John's arm as he walked off.

Arthur was sat on the floor with his back to the wall, his legs stretched out crossed at the ankle, tapping his fingers on his thighs just staring into space he didn't notice Merlin walk over to him.

"Bored?" Merlin asked

"Just thinking on what to do to make sure you choose me." Arthur replied and looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin wondered as he moved to face Arthur.

"I came up to get some water and I heard someone talking to you, sounding sad that you were dating again, placing his hand on yours, removing it when you told him you are dating. Seems I have competition."

Merlin laughed. "There's no competition. That's my brother in law."

"Still likes you Merlin. I know that tone when you realise someone you like is dating someone else."

Merlin kneeled down and placed his hand on Arthur's knee. "Even if we had divorced I wouldn't date his brother, he's a brother to me. But more importantly having to look at him every day would be a reminder of what was. I would never be able to move on and live my life."

"So you want to continue with me?" Arthur asked, squeezing Merlin's hand gently before bringing it to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

"When I'm with you I can be me, the man I was before losing Jake maybe even before Jake completely. I'm really starting to like you Arthur and that's scaring me." Merlin smiled.

"Good, bad or weird scared?" Arthur asked as he uncrossed his legs and spread them. inviting Merlin to sit in between them.

"Good and maybe a little weird scared." Merlin replied moving to sit down between Arthur's legs.

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Merlin, kissing the back of the brunets neck, smiling when he heard Merlin laughing.

"Merlin the beer pump at the end is just spitting white stuff." a voice called down.

Arthur groaned into Merlin's neck, "I will change it for you."

"Thanks. You have to leave soon don't you?" Merlin said sadly.

"I am on afternoons, have to leave in about an hour." he said kissing Merlin once more after helping him up off the floor.

"Well I better show my face upstairs, I'm really looking forward to our next date." Merlin smiled.

"You are? I am."

* * *

It was two days later when Arthur knocked on Merlin's door with a big bunch of sunflowers in his hand, taking a deep breath wondering why he was so nervous about this second date.

"Hey." Merlin smiled as he opened the door. "How are you?"

"Good, nervous for some reason."

"Don't be, just remember I want you." Merlin replied as he slowly reached out and took Arthur's hand.

Arthur smiled. "Um.. I got these for you." he said and handed Merlin the flowers. "I told the woman at the flower shop they were for a second date but didn't want anything too romantic as afraid of scaring you so she just suggested these saying they are happy flowers."

"I like sunflowers, when I was little I used to grow them in the garden just so I could get the seeds." Merlin laughed.

"Oh I did good then." Arthur smiled. "I hope you are hungry I booked us a table in that new restaurant that just opened in town, just across from the cinema place."

"Great, I didn't really get time for lunch so I'm pretty hungry." Merlin said as he placed the flowers in a vase.

"Great, ready?" he asked offering Merlin his arm.

Merlin smiled and took Arthur's arm. "Ready."

* * *

Arthur smiled as he pulled out Merlin's chair for him when they were shown to their table, he planned to make this the best second date ever. Soon they had fallen into a easy going flow of conversation and didn't notice with their food had arrived. Merlin smiled as he offered Arthur a fork full of his dinner and couldn't help feeling a little jealous of the fork as Arthur wrapped his lips around it.

All to soon they were sharing a dessert and getting ready to head to the cinema, the night was flying by so quickly and yet there were moments that felt as if they lasted forever.

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder during the movie while Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin. Once the movie was over Arthur drove Merlin back to his flat and smiled.

"Do you want to come in?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, if that's okay."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't." Merlin smiled and leaned forwards and kissed Arthur's lips. "Come inside."

Arthur didn't need asking twice and picked a laughing Merlin up as he carried the brunet inside, kicking the door behind them both.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up with Merlin in his arms, he leaned down and kissed the brunet awake. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Merlin replied.

"May I ask why you removed your ring before we had sex last night?" Arthur asked, kissing along Merlin's jaw and down his neck.

"It wasn't right, this is us, you and me, a new start. It wouldn't have been right to have sex with you while wearing it, it would feel like cheating and I didn't want to regret what we were about to do." Merlin answered.

"It is things like that that makes it so easy Merlin."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked

"Falling in love." Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled but before he could say anything the doorbell to his apartment rang. "Excuse me." Merlin said as he got out of bed and grab his night clothes before heading out of the room.

Merlin took a deep breath before he opened the door and was shocked to see John standing there."John what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my brother in law."

"John, Jake made me promise to move on and I am trying."

"I know and I am happy you are. I was just wondering that with you moving on I was kind of hoping you would consider -"

"Hey Merlin is everything alright?" Arthur asked as he walked out of the bedroom fully dressed.

"Murderer!" John shouted as he launched himself at Arthur.

"John, what has gotten into you." Merlin yelled.

"More like what you let get into you. He killed Jake Merlin."

"No no, Jake died a hero John. Please you can't go around attacking people. Even more so you can't attack a man I'm dating." Merlin snapped.

"Merlin Arthur is a fireman, Jake died because of him."

Arthur froze. "Jake, your Jake is my best friend Jake?" he asked Merlin.

"His widow because...you took him from me...I can't believe I was... Oh god Jake." Merlin gasped and grabbed his now ringless finger. "I let him go." Merlin sobbed. "Oh god I lost him John." Merlin panicked trying to find where he had placed his wedding ring.

"Merlin -"

"No I think you have done enough Arthur, I lost my husband because of you and now I let what little piece I have of him go for you. I knew I wasn't ready for this, I shouldn't have listened to Will." Merlin screamed as tears ran down his face. "Now I can't find my Jake."

"Merlin your ring is on the nightstand where you put it last night. And you are right to blame me Merlin I have blamed myself everyday. My friend died saving me. And just when I think I can't get any worse I fuck his husband!"

Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes more hurt over the last few words said than anything else that night. "You make me sick. You make me want to be violently sick." Merlin pushed passed him and into the bedroom and placed his ring back on his finger where it would stay. "I can't believe I started to fall for you." Merlin commented as he walked past Arthur.

"Merlin please. We had a fantastic night last night if what I said made you feel worse believe me that was the last thing I wanted. I was just thinking aloud I have believed these last six months that I have killed my friend and that is the worse thing anyone could do but I have stooped lower by sleeping with his husband, Merlin if I knew it was you who was married to Jake I would have come to apologise and explain myself but I was in a dark place when he died. I didn't start back work until last month. I was in that dark of a place I couldn't even go to his funeral as it meant going somewhere past the four walls of my place."

Merlin blinked before his vision turned red and he smacked Arthur across the face. "You were in a dark place? I had just lost my husband, you think I wanted to be standing in a god damn graveyard burying the man I loved. None of this was a walk in the park for me you bastard." Merlin yelled.

Arthur reached up and held his face. "Whatever I say is just going to get you even more angry. I will go. I know it means nothing to you and you won't believe it but I really am sorry, more than I can ever say." Arthur sighed and left the flat.

"Why can't I just stay happy John?" Merlin asked as he looked at the closed door.

"Oh Merlin. You are not going to live a lonely life you are going to live a happy life, you are going to meet someone and you are going to live a happy life with them. To do that you need to start getting over Jake and can I make a suggestion as to how you start?"

"How? I don't think I can let him go again." Merlin whispered running his finger over his ring.

"Merlin you will never let him go as he will always be in your heart, Merlin to start to get over Jake you need to know what happened in full detail of the day he died you need to know exactly what happened, only then can you start to move on."

"I don't think I can take looking at Uther while he explains anything, his pity at the funeral was more than I can take." Merlin replied.

"I am not talking about Uther. He wasn't there when they got the call and everyone went out. You need to sit and talk to those who was with Jake right up until the end Merlin."

Merlin sighed and nodded "I haven't been there since I got the call."

"It is something you need to do Merlin." John took Merlin's hand in his and pulled off the ring. "Also this, Jake will always be with you whether you have this on or not. I am not saying to get rid of it, put it on a chain to go around your neck, that way he is close to your heart."

"You were reading my mind John." Merlin smiled.

John smiled and hugged Merlin. "It will be alright Merlin. In time you will see."

* * *

Merlin took in a deep shaky breath as he walked into the fire station for the first time in six months, he knew he needed to do this but he couldn't help but want to run away, Merlin's hand went to the ring hidden under his clothes and carried on.

Gwaine looked up and gasped. "Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"I need..." Merlin took a deep breath to calm himself. "I came to see Arthur, is he here."

Gwaine frowned. "Arthur? Why do you want to see him?"

"Because he has the answers I want." Merlin said coldly.

Gwaine sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Arthur get your arse out here."

Arthur walked out with a towel around his waist, another in his hand drying his hair. "What Gwaine I have just got out the shower can't it wai-" Arthur stopped when he saw Merlin stood there. "Merlin."

"You and I need to talk. Don't worry I'll wait for you to get dressed." Merlin replied coldly looking Arthur in the eyes.

Arthur nodded. "Make yourself comfortable I won't be a minute."

Merlin nodded and made his way over to the wall of Heroes where he found his husband smiling up at him.

Arthur had just put his top on when Gwaine walked in. "Arthur what is Jake's husband doing here?"

"How is it that everyone knew but me that Merlin is Jake's husband and yet I was one of his closest friends?"

"You were always off somewhere when he came around to visit, Merlin always brought dinner as Jake would sometimes miss it and he always brought enough for the whole team, Jake always wanted you to meet him. But you haven't answered my question? If you didn't know him then how comes he knows you?"

"Okay I know Merlin but I didn't know him as Jake's husband, we really hit it off. We went on a few dates, we had sex Gwaine and it was the best I have ever had and don't want it with anyone else now I have had sex with Merlin but I didn't know he was Jake's husband. He even told me his husband who died was called Jake but I never thought it was my best friend Jake, all I knew was that his husband died and he tried to move on. Of course Jake's brother saw me and he told Merlin everything, well, told him that I was a fireman, Merlin backed off then but then he lost it when John told him that I am the reason Jake is dead."

Gwaine frowned. "Arthur that's not true, that building was unsafe, as much as we wanted to go in after you we was ordered not to but Jake didn't listen it was his choice."

"So you and everyone else keeps saying, now I have to tell Merlin that it wasn't my fault that Jake got killed in a that building even though I still believe it was. Excuse me Gwaine."

Arthur walked up to the wall of heroes and saw Merlin stood in front of the picture of Jake. "I hate that we have this wall as there should be none on here." he said.

"As much as it pains me, its a way of honouring him of remembering him." Merlin replied moving his hand to touch the picture.

"It is. I am always at this wall. Jake used to say to me staring at his picture won't bring him back but looking at his picture helped me, I remembered all the great times, of course Jake knowing him always started the talk, he was the one who helped me started to talk about him, you can imagine the reaction of my mum when she found out I wanted to be a fireman as well."

Merlin nodded "He is...was a great man."

Arthur nodded. "One of the best." he sighed looking at another picture.

"I'm sorry I don't think I know him." Merlin said sadly looking at the other picture.

"No I mean Jake was one of the best." Arthur said turning to look at Merlin.

"You sounded as if you were talking about someone else." Merlin replied.

"Jake was one of the best we have had and sadly we have lost a few of them."

"Was this someone close to you?" Merlin asked pointing at another picture.

Arthur sighed. "My uncle Tristan, he and mum raised me, father was there but not there if you know what I mean, father only started to show interest when I started getting great grades in school. Uncle Tristan was so proud when I became a fireman, mum was beside herself with worry as not only was her husband and brother a fireman her son was now one. I was only a fireman for one month before he died."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Ugh I hate those words that's all I hear when I say I'm a widow and here I am saying them."

"He wasn't just my loss Merlin he was all of ours. Just like Jake. Yes you feel it more as you were his husband. But..." Arthur sighed. "Let me show you something." he said and started to walk towards the locker room, hoping Merlin would follow.

When Arthur walked into the locker room he looked behind him and saw Merlin right there. "Jake's locker." he said. "We haven't gone in it as he put his own lock on it and said that the only people that can get in there is you and him as the combination is both of yours lucky numbers and he never told us his."

"Why are you showing me this? You could have easily opened it without me." Merlin said as he placed a shaky hand on the locker.

"Because Merlin whatever is in there is yours and Jake's, not ours, it is not for us to break into."

"I want answers Arthur, as much as I want to look inside I need those answers more. I can't move on without them." Merlin said looking up at Arthur.

"At three minutes past two in the afternoon we got a call, a house caught fire. There were three floors. The family by the time we got there had got out, that was until they did a headcount, their four year old daughter was still inside. So many of us went in while the others were outside putting the fire out, I went to the top floor. The little girl was huddled in the corner hugging her soft toy close, she was crying for her mummy."

"The house was starting to creak, it started to become unstable." said a new voice. Arthur and Merlin looked up to see Gwaine stood there, Percival, Lancelot and Leon behind him. "We was told to get out now or we will all lose our lives." Gwaine added.

"We got out and Uther did a headcount, only Arthur was missing, we could hear the house, saw through the window where some of the floor had dropped. Uther got on the phone to Ygraine to tell her about Arthur." Percival said. "We all fought, wanting to go in after him and as much as it killed Uther he couldn't allow us in. Thing was while we were fighting none of us saw Jake go in until we heard him call out Arthur's name."

"Jake went to one of the windows and asked us to get the bounce pad ready as he knew Arthur was on the top floor." Leon said. "Within minutes Arthur and Jake were at the top window, Arthur holding the little girl. We heard it all over our radios Merlin. With Arthur holding the girl Jake told Arthur to get her out and he would jump, following them as soon as the bounce pad was ready."

Arthur sighed. "As soon as I landed I rolled off. Jake jumped but at the same time a big explosion went off, that threw Jake out, as soon as he landed we knew it wasn't good but we didn't give up hope, the paramedics came over to him and worked on him."

"One came to help Arthur but Arthur pushed him away telling him to help the others help Jake, but it was too late, they couldn't save him." Leon said. "You were his last word Merlin." he whispered.

"I... I need a ...moment." Merlin whispered as he moved past the others only to stop and turn to face Arthur. "I know my Jake and I know how much he loved his job and his friends. I don't blame you Arthur I'm just glad that in the end he had his family with him." Merlin replied before leaving the room.

Arthur made to follow but was stopped by Gwaine. "Arthur leave him."

"No." he said, taking his arm back and following Merlin who was in the room where they sometimes slept when on nights, he was sat on Jake's bed. "Merlin? I'm sorry I know what you said but I can't leave you."

Merlin found himself smiling. "Jake used to do that, even after a fight and I wanted to be alone. I don't want to be alone Arthur the silence is deafening."

"That it is. I'm sorry Merlin. I shouldn't have jumped first."

"No I'm sorry. I keep doing that... I keep saying his name. I have to stop doing that or I'll never move on I mean what guy wants to date you if you keep comparing him to your ...dead husband." Merlin sighed. "I really don't blame you Arthur, I always feared I would lose Jake to his job that's why he made me promise in case anything did happen."

"You... you still want to date me? But what John said, the story you just heard. Merlin it is my fault your husband is dead."

"I don't know if I can still be with you Arthur, I can't bear the thought losing someone else I love to a dangerous job. I don't blame you, I never did. Jake did what he thought was right, he was doing his job, saving lives, it was bad timing but in the end he had family with him." Merlin turned to look at Arthur.

"Don't blame me, never did? Merlin you did nothing but shout at me and call me when you found out and quite right too as well and I-" Arthur stopped. "What do you mean you can't lose someone else you love?"

"I fell for you Arthur, I was angry then some of the things you said hurt more than what John was telling me. But I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with you that's why I took off my wedding ring that night." Merlin replied.

Arthur walked over and sat by Merlin. "I love you too Merlin, more than I thought I could love anyone."

Merlin smiled before looking away. "I love you, I do but...I can't do this again I can't go through this again."

Arthur reached up with his hand and turned Merlin's face towards him. "You won't have to Merlin."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur.

"Who is the only person in this station who doesn't go and fight fires?"

"Uther, the captain, I know he's at the scene but he's the one calling all the shots." Merlin answered.

"As of next month he won't be calling the shots. Father is retiring wanting to spend his remaining time with mum, he wants me to take over. I will no longer be fighting fires Merlin."

Merlin blinked. "You're ... not... going to do what?" Merlin asked thinking he had heard wrong.

Arthur smiled. "I. Will. No. Longer. Be. Fighting. Fires." he said between each kiss.

Merlin couldn't help himself as tears started to run down his cheeks, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet at the same time he knew it to be true. "Really?"

"Really really sweetheart."

"You'll be safe?" Merlin smiled through his tears.

"I will be safe. Coming home without a scratch."

"Home? Just where do you think you'll be staying?" Merlin teased.

"Wherever you are my love."

Merlin smiled. "I don't know where I'll be, but I know wherever it is you'll be with me."

"Always Merlin. Stuck with me now I am afraid."

"Whatever will I do." Merlin laughed.

"Be brave and put up with me."

"Is that a yes Arthur?" came Uther's voice. "You are taking over from me?"

"Yes father."

Uther nodded. "I will get everything sorted. You fought your last fire this morning son."

"Captain Uther Pendragon is your father? You never told me that." Merlin said shocked bringing himself to Uther's attention.

"Merlin." Uther nodded. "I am pleased to see you are moving on. I told you at the funeral that the pain will go, it does eventually."

"Father! You couldn't be more wrong!"

Merlin smiled. "No. He's right Arthur. Once I let you in I started to heal it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Merlin without knowing raised his hand to touch the ring hidden under his shirt.

"I know love but you will still feel him and think of him and you will always have him with you." Arthur reached up and put his hand over Merlin's that was holding the ring. "Right here."

Merlin blushed. "Sorry I didn't know I was doing that."

"It doesn't matter I love how you do that. I have Jake with me whenever we get a call."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a picture of me and Jake. Since I went back to work I have that picture in my helmet."

Merlin smiled and placed his other hand over Arthur's.

"Are you both staying together then?" Uther asked. "Didn't think that when you eventually moved on Merlin it would be with another fireman."

"Neither did I. But Arthur stole my heart before I knew the truth." Merlin answered.

"Just like I did with Ygraine." Uther smiled before leaving them both to it.

"So I stole your heart eh?"

"You did, you managed to get through my walls and find a place to nest in my heart."

"And such a nice and comfy nest it is I am never leaving." Arthur said as he pushed Merlin on to his back on the bed and laid on top of him.

Merlin laughed. "I'll hold you to that."

"Oh yeah are we going to see some action?"

Arthur looked up to see Gwaine stood there, grin on his face.

Just then the alarm bell rang and everyone rushed to leave. Arthur got off the bed and watched as the truck drove away, his father following in the car, when he knew they were alone he turned to Merlin. "Want to slide down my pole?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"You firemen need to come up with something original." Merlin laughed before winking.

Arthur laughed before jumping on the bed on top of a still laughing Merlin.

"Thank you." Merlin said giving Arthur a kiss on the lips.

"What for?"

"For being there for me, for everything, but most of all not giving up on me when I ... wouldn't let go." Merlin said softly.

"Oh Merlin if it wasn't for me you would still have it all."

"But Arthur I do have it all, it may not be how I thought it would be a year ago but I still have everything I want. I never told Jake this but a month before the fire I went to see a psychic and well I thought she was a fraud because she told me that I would lose my husband only to gain true love in return. I guess she was right, I love ...Loved Jake with all my heart but Arthur the way I love you is ... Different, it feels stronger more all consuming. I never felt like this with Jake, with anyone." Merlin replied looking up at Arthur smiling.

"I love you Merlin, with all that I am."

"And I love you Arthur. Completely."

Arthur started to strip them both as their kisses got hotter, tongues danced as their fought for dominance, Arthur won, he moved his head back and started placing wet kisses down Merlin's neck, smiling when the brunet arched and dropped his head back giving the blond more of his neck, his hand going up, his fingers tangling themselves in those golden locks. "Arthur..." Merlin panted. "Please."

Arthur continued his way down and took one of Merlin's nipples in his mouth, sucking on the nub, licking it when it went hard, his tongue out the blond moved across to the other nipple giving it the same attention before the wet tongue ran down Merlin's taut stomach, dipping in his navel.

Arthur looked up when he reached his jeans. "Hips up sweetheart."

Merlin nodded and lifted his hips up allowing Arthur to undo his jeans and pull them down and off, once doing so he dropped his hips and lay watching as Arthur quickly stripped until he was as naked as him.

Arthur sat up on his knees and crawled his fingers up Merlin's chest and up his neck to his mouth. "Suck."

Merlin did so eagerly knowing where those fingers will soon be, he needed to feel Arthur in him again. "Please Arthur."

Arthur nodded and released his fingers moving them down and past his lovers cock and balls, smiling when he found Merlin's pucker, he circled it with one finger before pushing the digit all the way in, smiling when Merlin arched and cried his name. "More?"

"Fuck yes, please."

Arthur nodded and did as Merlin wanted, using his fingers as a scissoring motion to stretch the man under him, he added a third and started to fuck the brunet with his fingers, watching his lover closely as his eyes rolled back, his bottom lip between his teeth, his back arching. "Ready love?" he whispered.

"Fuck yes."

Arthur removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock, pushing all the way in, moaning at the feeling of being inside Merlin once more. "Love how tight you are Merlin." he breathed.

"Yes." Merlin hissed. "More Arthur, move, fuck me."

Arthur lifted Merlin's legs up resting them on his shoulders and started to thrust in and out of his lover, taking the brunets weeping cock in hand and began to tug and give it firm strokes in time with his thrusts.

Merlin reached down and grabbed Arthur's arse cheeks, squeezing them urging the blond to go faster, screaming when Arthur hit his prostate. "Yes!" he screamed. "Again, harder! Oh yes right there!"

Arthur started to thrust vigorously in and out of him, pumping his cock faster. "You close Merlin."

"Fuck yes. Need, need to come."

"Come Merlin."

And Merlin did, yelling Arthur's name as he came over Arthur's hand and their stomachs, humming when Arthur shouted his name and came deep inside him. He dropped his legs and watched as Arthur got to his feet coming back seconds later with a damp cloth, after washing them both down he climbed into the bed and covered them up. "I have missed you Merlin."

"And I you Arthur.

They must have fallen asleep as the next thing they heard was someone coughing before speaking. "Would you look at that. Here we are fighting fires and saving lives and here you two are having sex and having the time of your lives."

Arthur lifted his head up from the pillow slightly, thankful that he and Merlin were well covered up. "Where are the others?"

"Shower, we all have black faces from the smoke, I haven't as I was told to hold back, don't know why." Gwaine looked at Merlin. "Never seen you like this Merlin. Never did this kind of thing with Jake. I think Arthur is a bad influence on you." he smirked.

Merlin looked away his hand moving towards his chain. "I guess you could say that."

Arthur lifted Merlin's hand and kissed it. "Leave him alone Gwaine and keep everyone away from here until we are ready to go."

"What do I get for that and not saying anything?"

"As of next week I will be your boss as father is retiring. An extra week holiday?"

"Whenever I am off so is my husband."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine a week for Percival as well."

Gwaine laughed. "Cheers Arthur, or should I say 'boss'?" he said and left them both to it.

Arthur sat up and passed Merlin his top. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine, I just I'm not ready for... well that." Merlin replied.

"I'm sorry. I will make sure he doesn't say anything to anyone, we can tell people about us when you are ready."

"No not that, I'm more than ready for people to know its just..." Merlin stopped and sighed.

"Yes?"

"I just feel that its wrong to bring Jake in to this... bad taste and it dishonours him in a way. I may be just being silly. It just doesn't sit right with me, Jake wouldn't want people comparing us like that." Merlin finished.

"I know love I will be having words with Gwaine, he went too far." Arthur replied as he stood up and started to look around. "Where are my boxer briefs?"

"On the floor where you threw them" Merlin giggled.

"Ah." Arthur walked over to where he saw them and put them on. "I think I will go and have a word with my men. I know I don't start yet but best start now I think." he said as he got dressed and walked back over to Merlin. "Stay here. I'll be back in a bit." he said and left to go and see the others.

"Show 'em who is boss." Merlin called after him.

Arthur laughed. He walked into the sitting area and saw them all sat on on the chairs and settees watching the telly, walking up to it he turned it off.

"Hey!" came a unison of voices.

"We were watching that." Gwaine said.

"Not anymore. As of next week I am your boss and I need to have a word with you all and warn you all now as I am not your boss until next week would you rather me tell you or Uther?"

They all looked at each other before looking up at Arthur. "We all know how Uther can get so we will have you tell and warn us." Lancelot said.

"Merlin and I are a couple. We have been seeing each other for a few weeks and yes we are in love, no I didn't tell him I was a fireman as I didn't know he was Jake's husband, he has moved on as have I, we have helped each other." Arthur looked at Gwaine. "That week for you and Percival you can forget that."

"Why?"

"You do not and I mean do not ever compare me to Jake behind Merlin's back or in front of him."

Percival turned to his husband and hit him. "Idiot."

"What? All I said was I wasn't used to seeing Merlin naked in the bed upstairs as he never did that with Jake."

"Yes and as it hurt Merlin you will not have that extra week, in fact you can have something else instead."

Gwaine looked at Arthur. "What's that?"

"Fire engines need checking over, every inch of them."

"But we have six of them!"

"Well done for counting. Merlin is still mourning for his husband, you only speak about Jake to him when he shows you he is ready do you all hear?"

Lancelot stood up. "Arthur we are not all as insensitive as Gwaine. Merlin is a great guy and we are happy that not only is he moving on but you are also."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you friend. Oh and Gwaine?"

"Yes?"

"That job you just come back from, you said everyone's faces were black from smoke."

"Yes."

"Then their uniform no doubt will be the same."

"You can't make me do them you aren't my boss yet."

"Would you rather me tell Uther and have him come up with something for you?"

Gwaine stood up. "I will keep my mouth shut in future." he said as he started to walk away to get on with what he had been told to do.

"You apologise to Merlin and mean it before you start though and mean it." Arthur called after him.

Merlin walked back over to the bed from where he was listening at the door and started to make it.

Arthur walked back to where he left Merlin holding Gwaine by his shoulder. "You want to say something Gwaine?" he asked.

Gwaine sighed and looked at Merlin. "I am sorry for my remark earlier it was uncalled for, you know what I am like but that is no excuse. I have no excuse, only apologies."

Merlin nodded. " I know, just please for Jake don't bring him into this."

"I won't, I am sorry." Gwaine looked at Arthur. "Can I go and do what you told me I was to do now?"

"Go." Arthur said letting Gwaine go who hurried out and left the both of them alone.

"So..." Merlin smiled.

Arthur slowly walked over to Merlin and gathered him into his arms, holding him close to his chest. "So..." he smiled.

"Where do we go from here?" Merlin wondered

"We Merlin, go wherever you want to." Arthur whispered, pressing his lips against Merlin's.

**_Epilogue_ **

Arthur walked down to the cellar of Merlin's pub as he heard someone shout from the bar that help is on its way down, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find Merlin bent over a barrel. "What a view."

"Sorry customer's aren't allowed down here." Merlin replied.

"Not even if they are on very good terms with the owner of this place, who I must say has to be the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen?"

"Really someone besides me owns this place." Merlin laughed.

Arthur laughed and walked over to Merlin. "When are you going to hire a man with muscles to come and change barrels for you love." Arthur said as he moved the barrel Merlin was trying to move and change it for him.

"Why do I need to pay someone to do something that your do for free." Merlin smirked.

"And for sex as well." Arthur answered, that busy changing barrel he didn't hear Will come down and stand by Merlin. "Doesn't have to be full sex, just you suck me or me you."

Merlin laughed. "Maybe if you're a good boy."

"Oh I can be very good, it is you that can be naughty."

Will looked at Merlin and actually held his fist to his mouth to stop him from laughing out loud.

"I don't hear you denying it sweetheart."

"I don't think I'm that naughty." Merlin smirked.

"Oh you are, what was it you were saying just last night, that you deserve a spanking and you want no one but me to give it to you." Arthur laughed as he changed the barrel.

"I think you remember that wrong dear." Merlin laughed.

"I don't know Merlin, I always said you were a kinky bastard." Will laughed.

Arthur straightened and spun around. "Will? How long have you been here?"

"A while." Will winked. "I have to say Arthur that you're hot but I'm not sucking anything."

"Get out and back up there and serve." Arthur said, "barrel is done so no need for you to be down here."

"You just don't want anyone seeing your dirty side Arty." Will laughed as he walked back up the stairs.

Merlin laughed. "He's going to be unbearable now, thanks Arthur."

As they both made their way back upstairs Will and John carried in two boxes that looked heavy, "Where do you want these Merlin? Got be in view of customers." John said.

Will laughed, "we have a hen party coming in tonight, I bet one box will be empty before they leave."

Arthur clapped his hands together, "I only asked for two boxes, but I will have to ask for more if they sell out quick!" he laughed as he opened one of the boxes to look inside.

"What are they anyway?" Merlin asked moving towards the boxes.

"Calendars Merlin. You have a hen party in here tonight, reckon you can sell some? It's all for charity."

Will started to look through one and laughed showing Merlin February. "Look at Arthur!" Will turned the calendar around and showed Merlin February which showed Arthur wearing nothing except a smile on his face with a huge hose pipe covering his cock.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped grabbing the calendar out of Will's hand.

"I didn't think you would mind Sweetheart, it's for charity."

"Well then maybe I should make a calendar, I could get the staff involved. Ooo my picture could be me naked with only a beer barrel hiding my goods." Merlin said as he flipped through the calendar. "My I didn't realize Gwaine was so manly."

Arthur snatched it off him, "he is spoken for and so are you, you are not stripping down to nothing and posing Merlin, do you have any idea how many blokes I have warned off and threatened in the bar when they are making eyes at you?"

"Well you're not the only one, I have to bat them away with a broom and you go and give those poor horny soccer mums something to lust after."

Will laughed out loud making them both jump. "Hey Merlin check December, they are all stood in a line with only their helmet covering them but there is a large mirror behind them so you can see their arse."

Arthur turned to Will, "Don't you have polishing or washing to do."

"Will you stop picking up those silly Calendars. I happen to think they all have a very sexy arse, now go." Merlin snapped.

"All? Not just me then?" Arthur asked as Will walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Well you do have a cute arse but come on have you seen Percival's? Yummy." Merlin smirked. "I think I'll just keep it on this month the whole year round that way I can see it whenever I want, just like everyone else."

"Well if you like his arse so much then that is the only fireman's arse you will be seeing as you won't see mine for a while unless you look at the calendar."

"Don't like me looking at someone else arse? Hmm hurts right." Merlin said as he placed the calendar down.

"Hurts? Merlin the only bare arse I have looked at is yours, during this photoshoot all of us were naked but my eyes stayed above eye level as I want to see no one's naked parts but yours."

"I get that this is for charity, but you could have said something to me or did you think I wouldn't care that my boyfriend's naked parts are going to be hanging off every god damn wall and getting eyed up by some sex depraved couples." Merlin growled. "You're mine. My boyfriend and what you got down there is also mine and for my eyes only. You should have said something."

Arthur sighed, "I owe Gwaine twenty pound." Arthur ran his hand through his hair, "Merlin love I am covered up, you can not see my cock, only December shows my arse in the mirror but as there are a lot of us you can tell which arse is mine."

"What do you mean you own Gwaine twenty pound?" Merlin asked.

"I was going to do it as I had to as I am the boss, we are all in it, I did it and Gwaine warned me to tell you as he said you are very possessive, love since we have been together I haven't seen that side of you, so I told him you don't get possessive so he bet me twenty pound that you would. Honestly love I didn't know about your possessive side, if I did I would have told you all about it."

Merlin walked over to Arthur. "I love you, You gave me no reason to become possessive but I want you to remember something." Merlin grabbed Arthur's clothed cock. "This is mine, I don't care if it's hiding behind a hose or out in view its mine and seeing as I hope one day we'll be more than boyfriends I feel I should warn you that if you ever take another naked picture again that's not for my eyes only I will and I mean it I will make you live to regret not telling me." Merlin squeezed his hand hard before kissing Arthur's cheek and then turning round and walking down into the cellar.

Arthur cupped his clothed cock, watching his boyfriend away. "Is that a yes or no on selling them?" he called out.

"Oh darling. They're already bought." Merlin said as he turned his head to wink at Arthur before carrying on walking away.

"Merlin you can not buy all of these. I have one hundred here." Arthur hurried down into the cellar and spun Merlin around and wrapped him in his arms before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I'm still mad at you but what was that for?" Merlin wondered.

"That is because I am sorry, because I love you, with all that I am. Today we are going to place some flowers on Jake's grave, I have a lot to thank him for, then, if you want to, we can go to a jewellers and decorate that finger of yours again, with a certain kind of ring." Arthur whispered as he raised Merlin's knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you Pendragon?" Merlin chuckled.

"It is, I can get down on one knee if you like."

Merlin smiled. "I love you Arthur of course I'll marry you. You know I think Jake knew that I would love you that's why he made me promise because he knew that it would somehow lead me to you."

"He used to say to me if I met you first he wouldn't have stood a chance." Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands. "I love you Merlin, marry me and make me happy, something I never thought I would be again."

"I already said yes silly." Merlin smiled.

Arthur laughed before kissing Merlin soundly, a smile on his lips as he thought of his future with the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
